


The Promise.

by stormie92



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, John Wick - Freeform, John Wick x YOU - Freeform, Killing Strangers, john wick x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You are a hitman and staying at the infamous hotel with others just like you. John Wick comes to you for help. It winds up being the start of a friendship and maybe something more . . . but could it work? Or will you both end up hurting each other?





	The Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing IN THIS MOMENT really late at night and my brain jumped to John Wick while listening. Started to write this in my journal before the song finished, more parts to come.
> 
> SONG: THE PROMISE  
BY: IN THIS MOMENT
> 
> "And no matter what you say or what you do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now
> 
> I'm dangerous for you.
> 
> (My promise is I will hurt you.)"

You saw him a few times at the hotel. He was always by himself. Quiet. His dark eyes scanning the room of the bar for whoever had the info he may need. You were also always alone, same corner, same spot, same drink which was a nice, cold glass of whiskey to help you feel just a tiny bit better after your work. The man seemed like someone you would like, he seemed different, if you could say that about him or yourself or anyone who resided within this building. We all did the same line of shady business, after all. Could any of us be trusted? You chuckled at the thought and threw back your drink. Rising from your seat, you placed some gold coins onto the table and started to walk towards the elevators. You walked past the man and for a brief second your eyes met. A sigh broke from your mouth as you pressed the button to the doors, stepped in and hit the level you wanted. The doors, almost closed, opened after a hand slid inside. It was him.  
“Going up?” He asked with a handsome smile.  
“Yeah, my friend, only way is up some times.” You smiled back as you looked the man over. Long dark black hair, almond-colored eyes, he was tall and wearing a black suit with a white collared button-up. A cut rested on his left eyebrow and a small, almost unnoticeable, cut was near his top lip. His deep voice drew you back to reality.  
“Like what you see?” 

The doors opened to the lobby and you both stepped out, he let you go first.  
“Well, sir, it looks like you’ve gone through some shit. Twice because it had to be done and the third time was just because you thought “that looks like fun”, yeah?”  
His eyes lit up at your reply and he laughed “Well, you’re right. It’s been a long week. What’s your name?”  
You extended your hand “I’m Y/N, and you are?”  
The mysterious man met your hand with his and shook it “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m John Wick.”  
“It is nice to meet you too.”  
Both of you stood staring at one another before he broke the silence.  
“Listen” he quietly spoke “I don’t do this often here or anywhere because I don’t trust a lot of people these days. Doc is busy and can’t be here for a few hours, I need someone. How much do you know about stitching?”  
“Why can’t you do it?”  
“I normally would, but, he doesn’t really want me to fix him up after I threatened him.”  
You held your laughter inside and smirked just a little “Yeah, yeah, I can help.”  
John thanked you and led you to his room “I will repay you for this, I mean that.”  
“You don’t need to do that. We all have to help each other out, sometimes, right? Be excellent to each other . . .” You snorted at that.  
His eyes sparkled “What was that for?”  
“I just remembered what line of work we do . . . be excellent to each other!!! Unless they are trying to kill you or the price is right. Come on down.”  
“Well, Y/N, I like you. You seem like one of the good ones.”  
“Better be, you invited me to your room.” 

And with that, he unlocked the door and you both entered. John flicked the lights on and you busted into laughter when you the saw the man resting on the floor with a bottle half full of whiskey.  
“Kidding, right? You got Bryan?”  
A look of amusement washed over John’s face “Yeah, I do. He was the only one to tell me what I needed. And he also didn’t cause too much harm to me. I am letting him go.”  
Both of you stared back at the man on the floor, clutching his bottle for life.  
Drunkenly he slurred “Eyyyyy, John and Y/N! Gonna look me over and fix me? I was gonna but Johnny Boyyyy here said if I tried, he’d put a bullet between my eyes and there would be no way in Hell to fix that. HE was gonna fix me up but noo, he’s, he’s, rude. The man slammed my head into the wall.”  
You eyed John and felt your lips twitch “Oh, did he now? How dare he.”  
Bryan nodded “He’s a mean, dude,dude.” He took a huge gulp of whiskey and leaned back against the wall. You turned to John and asked where the supplies were, he grabbed them and came back within seconds.  
“How do you two know each other?” John asked as you started to work on Bryan.  
“Well, we worked together a few years ago on the same job. He also dated my best friend.”  
Bryan’s eyes widen at the memory “Oh, she was a bit-“ he yelped as you pushed the needled in a little too rough.  
“Oh no, I am so sorry, my hands slipped. I haven’t had to stitch assholes in a long time.”  
Bryan rolled his eyes and took another swig from the bottle. In thirty minutes, it was finally over. John helped the man to his feet and asked if he remembered what he was told, to which Bryan nodded yes.  
“Good, get going and stay out of trouble. Not everyone will help you.”  
“Thanks” Bryan told you both before he slipped out the door. Carefully, you began to clean John’s room. Throwing away needles and rags of blood.  
“Hey now, I got this” he said as he took what you had in your hands.  
Unsure of what to do, you asked “Do you want me to leave now? Job is done.”  
John looked up at you “Oh, no, I was hoping you’d stay for a drink. IF you want to go though, that’s fine too.”  
You felt yourself get a little flustered “A drink, huh?”  
He nodded, some of his black hair falling into the face.

“I’d like that . . .”


End file.
